Truth
by Tomboy13
Summary: A rift in the demensions causes the Lord's Flash to be switched with The League's. The truth about how the Lord's SM treats his teammates is revealed.Post Better World. DISCONTINUED.
1. Default Chapter

A RIP IN THE DIMENSIONAL VORTEX IS RIPPED OPEN AND THE LORD'S FLASH IS SWITCHED WITH THE LEAGUE'S. HOW THE LORD'S SUPERMAN TREATS HIS TEAMMATES IS REVEALED AND THE LEAGUE'S FLASH MAY STILL BE ABLE TO GIVE HOPE TO THE ALTERNITES OF HIS FRIENDS.

Superman threw out a hand to prevent Flash from being sucked into the growing rift. The younger man's eyes were wide as he was tugged out of Superman's grip and sent hurtling into the vortex. A blinding flash of light sent the other Leaguers tumbling back,

" Flash?" A red clad figure was sprawled on the street, breathing heavily. Superman walked over to help Flash up, startled to see the younger man recoil in fear,

" No! I'm sorry!"

" What? Flash, what's the matter with you?"

" It was my fault, Superman, I'm sorry, I won't do it again…I p-promise!" He hastily rose to his feet, bowing his head and raising his hands at Superman. Lantern came jogging up and Flash zipped behind him. Superman watched Flash from the new angle, the speedster seemed thinner, a lot thinner, he had a small scar going across his left cheek and he seemed to be terrified of Superman. Batman also watched the younger man with the same interest everyone seemed to be showing him,

" What's the matter with Flash?"

" That's not our Flash." Batman waited for everyone to stare at him before continuing. He bent down and picked up the small round silver object that had been next to Flash when he landed. It resembled an earlier version of their comm. Links, but instead of the words Justice League, the letters spelled out Justice Lords.

" He's one of them."

I KNOW IT'S SHORT. I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, I JUST WANTED TO GET IT POSTED

**HAPPY B-DAY KAY!!! **


	2. Punishment?

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Flash sat as far away from Superman as he could manage, " So, you're not from my r-reality?"

Batman shook his head, " No, we are an alternate version of the people you know back in your dimension. We have the same basic timeline, just different versions of events."

" Oh, I s-see." John sat next to Flash and watched his body movements carefully. This Flash did not slouch at times when he believed the meeting was boring, in fact he sat up straight and gave each member his undivided attention, especially Superman. He also had a slight stutter to his speech and refused to start conversations. He would answer a question when asked, other then that he remained totally silent. Batman was also studying his behavior, as different as he and their Flash would have been; Bruce felt that a totally silent Flash was a Flash who had learned to keep silent the hard way.

" So if he's here… where does that leave our Flash?"

" Possibly with the Justice Lords. Or maybe in another dimension." John held up a hand to stall any further suggestions,

" Flash. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Flash looked taken aback by the suggestion and moved to rise out of the chair. He stopped suddenly and looked over at Superman, as if asking for his permission.

" Go ahead." The Man of Steel gave him a smile that Flash did not return. Instead he bolted for the door and did not look back.

" Now, let me ask this one thing, when we went to their dimension he was already dead. How can he be alive right now?"

" I thought of that and I think that maybe he is from their past. Instead of Flash coming from our time period, he was taken out of an earlier Lord one."

" So now the question is what time period." Hawkgirl murmured into her coffee.

" Why does he act like that?" Diana stood up so that she would have everyone's full attention. " I have never seen Flash so quiet and he asks Superman's permission for everything. He's scared of his own shadow and he won't really talk to anyone else besides John. I know we were different from the Lord's but he seems to be a polar opposite."

She sat down and gazed at all of them, but mostly Superman, who shifted nervously under her stare,

" I don't know why…maybe…" He paused and looked around, " We all saw how I –me…he, whatever, acted after Flash had been killed, maybe this is how…you know?" He looked to Batman for help,

" You're saying that the other you was near the edge before Flash died."

" Yeah."

" That still doesn't explain why he acts like that or why he's so thin and that scar…"

" Flash needs to eat in one day what normal people eat in a week, maybe he has eaten in a few days."

" A few days? He's skin and bone. Why wouldn't he be eating?"

" P--punishment." The voice was meek and all heads turned to face it. Flash was standing in the door way with a small bag of unopened chips, his face pale, looking from Lantern to Superman, trembling slightly,

" What do you mean?" Superman raised his voice in anger that Flash had entered the room again, regretting it when he realized that they hadn't told him not to come back and that Flash was now cowering by the door.

" No, Flash…I didn't mean—" It was too late, the speedster ran out of the doorway in the direction of what he thought was his room.

" Damn it." Superman sat deep into his chair and sighed, " Ok, he obviously hates me. How the hell do we get him home?"

" I'll have to finish my interdemensioal portal."

" You're building one?"

" Yes." Batman stood up from the table and walked out of the room, no doubt heading for the Javelin hangar.

" So for now we just deal?" Lantern shrugged,

" I wonder…" Hawkgirl blinked at him,

" What?"

" Well, if the Lord's Flash is like that how are they going to react to our Flash?" J'onn answered,

" I suppose just as we would."

" You mean you hope that they will."

" Yes."


	3. Meet Superman

**ON COSTUMES: IF ANYONE HAS SEEN BETTER WORLD RECENTLY. I BELIEVE THE LORD'S DID NOT CHANGE THEIR COSTUMES UNTIL AFTER SUPERMAN KILLED LUTHOR. SO EVERYONE HAD THE SAME COSTUME AS HIS OR HER ALTERNATES. ALSO, SINCE THE LORD'S FLASH IS FROM A TIME BEFORE THE LORD'S EVER MET THE LEAGUE. NONE OF THE LORD'S WILL KNOW WHAT THE HELL FLASH IS TALKING ABOUT.**

****

****

****

****

****

**" Ughh…my** head." Flash placed a hand to his head a gingerly tapped the growing lump.

" You okay?" Flash looked up and took Lantern's hand,

" I'll need a few dozen aspirins, but other then that…I'm good." John shook his head and gazed around at the semi-destroyed street,

" We better get this cleaned up before Superman shows." Flash turned on him, startled,

" Why?" John shook his head at him,

" Flash, don't be stupid, ok? Not now. He's in a really foul mood." John activated his ring and began clearing away debris. Flash zoomed around and stood in front of him,

" Lantern, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, placing his hands on John's shoulders and giving him a shake. John cocked an eyebrow at him. He stared down at the younger man. Something was different about him, he was well-built and loud, not to mention that his face was scar less.

" You aren't normal." He started.

" Neither are you. John, what's with the act? You have never been scared of Supes." Now John took a step back,

" I have to call Batman." Flash shook his head,

" Why? Superman's coming." He pointed to the figure flying down towards them,

" Shit. Flash keep quiet and let me talk to him."

" What—" John elbowed him hard in the shoulder,

" Shut up." He whispered before stepping in front of him,

" John. You should have reported in ten minutes ago."

" Sorry. Flash was knocked on the head, I was making sure he was okay." Superman's gaze fell onto Flash, who took an involuntary step back. Superman's eyes were cold and dull. He jabbed a finger into John's shoulder to enunciate each word,

" You still should have reported in. I don't care what is going on. You report in when I tell you to, got it?"

" Yes."

" Good. Finish up here then take him to the infirmary." He slowly began to float upwards,

" Hey! You can't talk to him like that!" Flash yelled up at Superman, who looked down and landed in front of him. He grabbed Flash by the neck and lifted him up,

" What did you say?"

" What? Couldn't hear me with your super hearing?" Superman pulled back a fist and Flash stared at him incredulously. John grabbed Superman by the wrist,

" Superman. It may be the knock on the head. He's ill. Don't take him seriously." Superman dropped Flash and moved to face John,

" I am sick of you interfering. _You're _the reason he never learns. We'll talk later. Finish up here." He flew away again.

" John wh—"

" Are you NUTS? Why are you provoking him?"

" Provoking _him_? Why the hell are _you _taking that crap from _him._"

" I would have thought that after the last time—"

" WHAT LAST TIME? DAMN IT JOHN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He stormed back from John, his arms swinging wildly,

" This is not how the League operates."

" League? Kid, now I know you knocked your head."  
" What?"

" It's not the League. It's the Lords."

**222222222222222222222222222222**

" How are you doing?" John asked quietly, so he wouldn't spook the day dreaming Flash. Flash's head snapped up and he held his hands up slightly, dropping them when he realized who it was,

" I'm f-fine." He answered. John smiled and pulled a plain brown paper bag from behind his back. Sitting down across from Flash, he dumped its contents. Out rolled a large B.L.T sandwich, a bag of cookies, a bottle of water and a napkin,

" You still hungry?" Flash turned his head away from the food as if it were taboo,

" Lantern, you're g-going to get in trouble. I still have three days of punishment l-left." John snorted and pulled out a cookie from the bag,

" I know you're hungry, why don't you have a few of these and tell me what you did to get on 'punishment'." He handed the cookie over to Flash, who took it but did not eat it.

" I was assigned d-double monitor shift and half rations for a m-month. Be-because I did not capture Grodd with a reasonable amount of t-time."

" Rations? Who the hell dictates when you can or cannot eat? And what do you mean by reasonable amount of time?" Flash flinched at the tone of voice John had used but continued anyway,

" I was o-ordered to bring back Grodd within an hour. I returned fifte-en minutes too late. So I was d-dealt with as all failures are dealt with." His tone was emotionless but his jaw was set and his hands were shaking, " If you f-fail to do as you're told, when you are told, y-you deserve whatever p-punishment he sees fit."

' That sounds definitely like a trained response.'

" Who decides the punishment?"

" Sometimes Wonder W-woman does. But most of the time S-superman gets the final call."

" What about the others?"

" You a-nd Hawkgirl ne-ver give out the p-unishments, but Hawkgirl gets a lot of t-them from Superman. Batman so-metimes tells Superman to stop, but lately he ju-sst lets him do what is right."

" That isn't right." Flash stood up,

" Q-uiet! He'll hear y-ou!"

" He isn't here."

" Y-yes he is. I sa-ww him!"

" That wasn't the one you know."

" Wh-at?"

" All those people, including myself, are alternate versions of your friends. Didn't you hear the explanation earlier?"

" Not r-really. I just kinda zoned out. I remember B-batman saying something about a d-different reality…"

" Yeah. He can probably go more in depth later. But don't worry, the Superman here will not hurt you or anything like that."

" I'm s-so confused." John pushed the sandwich closer,

" Don't worry. We'll figure this all out. Now eat." He waited for Flash to take a bite before standing up, " If you get tired, come and find me. I'll show you to your room." Flash nodded and watched Lantern walk out of the room. He waited another minute before pushing the sandwich away,

" Th-his place…it's so much better. Ma-aybe I can stay h-here." He glanced at the cookies and finally hunger won over fear and for the first time in a while Flash had a complete meal.


	4. Scars

**DON'T OWN JL. BUT U GUYS REALIZED THAT BY NOW, HUH?**

" He said _that_?"

" Yeah. Told him off right then and there."

" How did he react?"

" Badly. But there's another thing."

" He did something else?"

" No. He said we weren't called the Lords. We were called the League."

" The League? Interesting…"

" Said he was from an alternate reality. He was going to say more but then he stopped."

" Any idea why?"

" He just said, ' Oh crap no. He's not dead yet.'"

" Who was he talking about? Superman?"

" No. He didn't seem surprised until Superman was about to ring his neck." A few keys clicked,

" You're sure he's not here." John moved away from the computer and picked up a small palm pilot,

" Yes. He'll be in New York until two." A small sigh then more keys clicked,

" This is going to take awhile to sort out."

" I'll cover your shifts."

" Good. And take 'Flash' with you. Keep him away from Superman for as long as you can."

" Right."

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

" 'Bout time, John!" Flash yelled as the named figure walked into the prisoner bay, " Now let me out!" He shouted, hitting the cell door with a fist. John entered a few codes and the door slid open.

" Sorry. I had to check a few things first."

" And you couldn't let me stay in the guest quarters?"

" No."

" Can I at least get something to eat?"

" I'll take you to a burger joint down on Earth." He waited for Flash to leave the cell, before following him.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Superman listened to the recording over once more,

_" The League? Interesting…"_

_" Said he was from an alternate reality—" _Superman clicked the recording off.

' How dare they plot behind my back!' He stood up and walked over to a computer monitor and turned it on.

" Batman was supposed to be in Metropolis now. I'll go there first." He shut off the system, determined to find Green Lantern and the imposter known as Flash.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash went through the drawers in frustration.

" What's the matter?" J'onn asked in concern for the younger man's behavior,

" Oh!" Flash turned around and shook, " I'm sorry! I just wanted a new shirt t-to wear. I didn't realize how messy I could

b-be." J'onn smiled understandingly and moved next to him and pulled out a green sweatshirt.

" Here. I am sure that Flash will not mind." Flash took it gratefully and pulled off his lighting bolt top. Even though he did not remove his mask, J'onn was shocked by what he saw. Flash's back was covered in long scars that zigzagged in different directions. It also looked as though his ribs had been broken and not bound as they healed. Near his shoulder were two eye-sized scars; more of those could be found on the back of his arms,

" S-something wrong?" Flash questioned as he yanked the sweater over his head.

" No. I must go now, if you'll excuse me." He gliding away from Flash in a hurry, determined to see if Batman had yet made any progress on the portal.

He feared that the no longer had any time to waste.


	5. Can I?

SCHOOL IS TAKING ALL MY LIFE ENERGY. MATH EVIL. SCIENCE EVIL. ENGLISH…NO FREE WRITES…EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DON'T OWN JL,**

J'onn used his mental powers to send an image of Flash's back into the minds of the other Leaguer's brains.

" Great Hera." The link was broken when Superman hurled a chair across the room.

" Clark!" Batman stood up and in his path, " Get a hold of yourself!" Superman's eyes flashed dangerously,

" You saw those marks, Bruce. I know _exactly _what caused them!" The others kept to the end of the room, leaving the Dark Knight to deal with the Man of Steel.

" Yes you do. So what?"

" So what? So what! I could have…"

" You are not responsible for his actions, Clark. You never were. Only he can be responsible for his actions. And no matter how guilty you feel. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Superman paused with his jaw slack.

" I know Bruce. But when I think of that guy and what he did… even though he's not our Flash… we have to deal with him and his personality. I don't care what we have to do."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

The Lord's Flash walked down the hall, looking for Green Lantern. Vaguely he could hear voices,

"--Even though he's not our Flash...we have to deal with him and his personality. I don't care what we have to do." Flash took a step back from the room and ran back down the hall.

" Just like back home…What did I do?" He rushed to the Javelin bay and found that the codes were different then the ones he had memorized.

" N-no!" He sobbed in horror. Quickly he ran back down the hall, his face crashing into the chest of John Stewart.

" You okay?" John asked worriedly. Flash stepped away from him,

" Please. I don't know what I did, b-but I'm sorry!" He was trembling from head to toe and his hands were over his head,

" What are you talking about?" Superman walked out of the room,

" John, what's going on?" John grabbed Flash's wrist and prevented him from running away,

" No! Flash! Uhh—Stop! He won't hurt you!" He struggled to keep Flash still, surprised at how strong the thin man was.

Superman grabbed the other wrist. Flash stopped struggling. Superman's grip was so much different then the one he was used to. He was now shaking uncontrollably.

" Please, listen to me Flash. I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you." Flash broke down into quiet sobs and placed his head against the s logo on Superman's costume. He sniffed and pulled back,

" I don't want to go back…Can I s-stay here?" John and Clark looked at each other,

" If you want to." John grimaced at Clark, his face reading, 'You can't promise him that.'

Clark mouthed back over Flash's head, 'I know.'

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash scoffed the last burger down with a burp.

" Thanks, G.L." Lantern smirked, " What?"

" Nothing." He watched Flash reach for his French fries. Even though this wasn't the Flash he had worked with before, it was good to see him acting like his normal self. Before Superman had changed him. There were many reasons that no one disobeyed Superman, but mostly they listened for Flash's sake. The younger man now carried a scar across his cheek from when Batman had tried to stop Superman from killing Darksied. His wrist had been snapped when J'onn had allowed himself to be swayed by Morgan LeFay. Superman also held high stakes over their heads as well. Many lives were in danger if any one refused to corporate. No one wanted that on their conscience.

" John…Is that Superman?" John stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

" Oh god no."


	6. Warning

**YEAH. THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS.**

**AND JILL DAT WEBSITE U GAVE ME FOR KID FLASH'S BACKROUND; IT DIDN'T SHOW UP ON THE REVIEW. COULD U LET ME KNOW WUT IT WAS?**

**THANKS AND HERE YA GO.**

Superman landed in front of the fast food joint and waited. He knew John had seen him, so there was no need to go in. John walked out first, obviously attempting to keep Flash behind him.

" I want to talk with you." He stated, pointing at Flash,

" Why?" Superman raised an eyebrow,

" Follow me." He took off, leaving John and Flash to stare at each other,

" I wonder what he wants."

" Maybe he knows and wants to help me get back home." Flash took off running,

" Yeah and maybe Batman will crack a joke." He shook his head and followed the other two. Superman hovered in the air until John caught up with him,

" You. Get back to the Tower."

" What? I—"

" I really do not want to repeat myself John, get going." John was about to argue when he saw the crowd of civilians beginning to gather,

" Fine." He snapped, flying back to the Lord's base. He cast one more sparing glance at Flash, praying to whatever higher power that protected the innocent, that he would see the younger man again.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash followed Superman to the outskirts of the city. It was mostly over grown farmland mixed with a few abandoned buildings. And with the last rays of the sun glinting of Superman's cape, the place looked very dismal and uninviting. The fist connected with his jaw before he had any chance to register that he was in danger. He hit the ground hard, sending up piles of dirt as he skidded back. He got to his feet. His eyes were a mixture of different emotions, anger, hurt, betrayal, and distrust.

' This isn't the real Superman. This isn't the real Clark.' He dodged the next blow and took a few steps back. Superman smirked,

" How come you're not running away, Flash? That's what you used to do." Wally brought up his fists,

" I won't run from you."

" You have no idea how long it took me to get through that thick skull of yours." He waved a hand carelessly behind him,

" Of course if what Batman said is true then you're not the Flash I know."

" Batman said—"

" Of course Batman didn't say anything to me," Superman muttered, with the air of someone trying to reason with a five year old who didn't want to give up his teddy bear, " I've had him bugged for awhile." Flash watched Superman.

Slowly the older man began walking towards Flash. He moved up until he was standing right in front of him. Then, with a speed Flash didn't know Superman had, he grabbed the younger man's neck and began squeezing,

" Listen to me. Until you can be sent back, I expect the same amount of respect from you that I would normally receive. Consider this your only warning, I don't care what reality you come from. I will personally remove you from this one if you continue to act this way." He let his eyes glow for a moment before dropping Flash to the ground.

" Do I make myself clear?" Flash coughed and rubbed his neck,

" Crystal."

" Good." He flew off, leaving Flash sitting in the dirt. Emotions were running through him, shock that _any _Superman could even attempt behaving like that, anger at being sent to this dimension, and pity. Pity for the other version of himself that had to live with a mad man everyday of his life.

He got to his feet and glanced around. Central City was near and maybe with his good looks and charm, he could earn himself a free hotel room. He brushed off a speck of dirt. Ok, maybe he would end up sleeping in an alley, but it was better then going back up to the Watchtower.

He rubbed his neck one more time before setting off in the direction of what he wished was home.


	7. Three Days

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**SCHOOL.**

_Flash crashed into the wall with a yelp. He landed onto the floor, clutching his limp wrist._

_" Please, Superman…I—" He let out a scream as lasers pierced his shoulder, " PLEASE! I'M S-SORRY!" His good hand went from gripping his broken wrist to covering the bleeding holes in his shoulder. The pain was sending him into unconsciousness. He dropped his hand and resigned himself to his fate. His hearing went dimmer, but he could still see Batman rushing into the room. He placed himself in front of the younger man,_

_" Enough Clark. You made your point." He snarled. Superman took a step back and Flash felt his heart rise, Superman would never hit Batman. Never. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk out of the room,_

_" Whatever, Bruce." Batman waited until the door had slid shut before kneeling down next to Wally,_

_" I'm sorry, Flash." Batman's costume began to grow darker. The door slid open again and Superman returned, this time aiming for Batman._

**2222222222222222222222222**

Flash woke up with a scream that all on the Watchtower heard. Batman was the first to run into the guest quarters, he had been up collecting some more papers for research on the dimensional portal. He ran into the room, his hand reaching into his belt, ready to pull a weapon if needed. Instead, he slid to halt and stood at the foot of Flash's bed. The younger man was sobbing and shaking horribly. He did not turn to face Diana as she entered the room. She paused for a moment to shoot Bruce a glare before wrapping her arms around Wally,

"Shhh… it's okay…it's okay…" She whispered, rocking him back and forth until he fell back into a troubled sleep. She gently placed him down onto the bed. Batman raised an eyebrow at her,

" It takes a woman's touch." She walked back out with Batman following her, " Did you find anything?"

Batman gazed back down at the papers in his hand and quickly did the mental calculations.

" No." She stopped and turned to face him, worry clear on her face,

" No, what?"

" That rift that initially switched the Flash's was part of a cosmic event that only occurs three times every two thousand years."

" So the Lord's did not open their portal?"

" No. If this Flash is from an earlier time line, they might not even have the portal yet."

" So what does this mean?"

" It means that if our Flash does not get to the same location he landed at in three days, he'll have to wait another week for the last portal to open."

" But we have no way of informing him."

" I know." He moved away, leaving Diana standing in the hallway.

**2222222222222222222222**

Lantern raised his eyebrows, " You're sure?" Batman nodded, obviously tired of pointing out the equation to his teammate.

" Yes. If we can get him back to that spot in three days, he'll be sent home." He looked around for a moment, " He didn't want to come back to the Tower?" Lantern shook his head, miming the word, 'Superman'.

" At least we can get him out of here. What about our Flash?" Batman sighed and went back to his calculations,

" Where ever he is, I'm sure he's better off." Lantern took the hint and moved to the door,

" I hope so."

**2222222222222222222222**

Flash shivered and walked down the alleyway. He was still in a daze about what had just transpired. He had thought that the first Lord Superman he had met was bad, but this guy was the beginnings of a psycho.

And beginner psycho are a lot more dangerous then experienced ones. The weather had taken a dark turn, now storm clouds were swirling together and they clashed often emitting low rolls of thunder.

Flash usually loved storms. He enjoyed racing the lighting and dodging it at the last moment. It always gave him the chance to keep his skills sharp and ready.

But now, the coming rain did not offer comfort; it wasn't the rain he knew. It was a different rain, just like there was a different Superman and Lantern. He sat down next to the least smelling garbage can he could find and for the first time, realized how good he had it.

A raging lunatic didn't divide the team and they were always there for each other. It has taken a trip to a different universe to bring Flash back to reality. He wanted to go home.


	8. Back

SCHOOL …UHHH… 

**I'M WORKING WITH MY FRIEND ON OUR COMEDY ROUTINE…HOPEFULLY IT'S FUNNY.**

**GOD I HOPE IT'S FUNNY.**

**HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTER**

THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS 

" He's not at his apartment." Hawkgirl turned her mace over and walked back to the front door. " John, are you sure he's even in this city?" She asked into her comm. Link. Lantern, who was hovering over Dallas, clicked back his answer,

" I thought he would try to go to a place he knew."

" Well he didn't."

" Ok. Let's regroup in Diamond Ranch. Did you get that, Batman?"

" Yeah. I'm on my way."

" Hawkgirl out."

**2222222222222222222222222**

Flash woke up and found the sky still dark from the storm clouds. He stood up and dusted off his legs. His muscles felt stiff and under used. He walked out of the alley and took a jog to the other end of the city. He skidded to a halt in front of the Welcome to Diamond Ranch sign.

" Diamond ranch…that's not too far from Central City…" He muttered. He looked out in the distance and the round green orb that was approaching.

" Great." He knew better to run off now, Hawkgirl was with them and she probably had already spotted him. Instead he waved and hoped Superman wasn't with them. Hawkgirl's mask was somewhat different. Instead of wings coming out of the side, it was pulled back, much like her Thanagrian mask.

" Where have you been?" She yelled, landing in front of him with a growl. He held his ground and waved a hand behind him,

" I was sleeping."

" Hmph." Lantern came up, with Batman incased in his orb. The Dark Knight was holding a folder and still flipping through it.

" Uhh…Bats, wanna share with the rest of the class?"

" You need to get to the center of the city by ten o'clock tonight."

" What? Why?" Batman held up a heavily scribbled on paper,

" If this is right, at ten o'clock, the same rift that sent you here will open again and will probably send you back home."

" Probably?"

Batman gave him the look of ' Yeah, you could die, but I won't say anything if you won't.'

" The point is if you want to go home, you'll do as you're told." Flash shrugged,

" What about your guy's Flash? What about him?" Lantern placed a hand on his shoulder,

" Chances are he is in a better place, possibly your reality. We were hoping he could stay there."

Flash grinned wildly,

" I don't know how my friend's would take to two of me, but I'm willing to give it a try."

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Superman watched as Hawkgirl and Diana ushered people out of the area that Batman had dictated would not be safe when the rift opened again. Diana landed next to him, while Hawkgirl gave a coupled of thickheaded teenagers their third lecture for coming by to see the area again.

" When will the rift open again?" Batman stood up from his laptop with a scowl,

" Two hours." Lantern came up next to them,

" And you're sure he'll land here and some place in Smallville?"

" Diamond Ranch. He'll be here."

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Flash stood awkwardly in the middle of the chalk circle that Batman had drawn around him. From a descent distance he could see the bright timer that John was projecting so he would see the time, 9:58pm. He silently hoped that he would never have to see any of Lords ever again; on the other hand, as the minutes began to tick down he began to worry about them. What if Superman found out they were doing this or worse, what if he found out that they were allowing their own Flash to stay in his reality. The whole situation was making his head hurt. The green letters suddenly shifted to a timer, ten seconds left.

He waved to the Lords, hoping they knew how grateful he was for everything they did, especially John.

Three, two, one. The blinding light engulfed him exactly where Batman had predicted it would. He felt himself being pulled up and away from the area. Then a sudden shock sent him back into the same oblivion he had encountered before.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Batman kept a hand on John's arm to prevent the man from rushing into the light when the limp body of their missing friend began to reappear. He released John and moved behind the others, who had flown to the youngest Leaguer's side.

Flash forced open one eye and let out a stifled gasp. He zipped up quickly and stared at Superman. He waited for a few moments and Clark dared not move. Finally he let out a sigh,

" Are you guys who I think you are?"

" Yeah."

" Oh YEAH!!" Flash punched the air and, before any one could stop him, hugged each and every member of his team, " You would not believe that place…no iced mochas." The other laughed as they watched Flash scan the area, " So…where am I?" He let out another gasp and gazed at the others in fear,

" Shit! You didn't send him back! Tell me you didn't—" Batman held up a hand,

" He's back at the Tower." Relief was evident in his masked eyes,

" Good. Can I meet him?"

" Let's get you checked out first. We don't know what switching realities will do to you in the long run." Flash nodded and yawned quietly,

" As long as I can sleep on the way back." The others smiled and led the way to the Javelin, allowing Flash to enter first and to have his choice of seats. He went for the closest one and sat down, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing down to allow a more peaceful sleep.

**222222222222222222222222**

The Lord's Flash was pacing quickly around the guest room he had been allowed to stay in.

" What if he doesn't want me to stay? I m-mean if I have to go…I'll go…but I don't want to go, but if he---"

" Whoa! Easy fella!" Flash turned his head and saw Wally leaning against the open door frame. Wally held in his wince as he looked over the alternate of himself.

' Poor guy must have been through Hell.' On the outside Wally grinned, " Want something to eat?"

" I'm not h-hungry."

" Bullshit. If I'm hungry, you're starving. C'mon…have you see our kitchen? It's huge!" Flash gave a timid smile at Wally,

" Ok." They left the room together and Superman smiled down at the monitor,

" I knew he open up."

" Opening up to himself doesn't count." John retorted. Superman stretched out his arms,

" Speaking of food, I could go for those Cheese steak sandwiches Flash makes."

" Same here."

**2222222222222222222222222**

Wally and Flash were laughing about something that had happened to both of them in high school,

" You're kiddin' me! You had Mrs. Fugleman too!" Flash smiled sheepishly into his sandwich, attempting to avoid eye contact with Superman,

" Yes, I did. And every Monday she would walk into the room and say,"

" 'Are we going to have the same shenanigans this week we had the last, boys?' And her neck would do the turtle thing!

" We called it the Loosey Goosey Neck." The youngest Leaguers laughed together, until each stopped and placed an identical hand to separate heads. Wally glanced at Flash through half closed eyes,

"Headache?" The other man nodded with a small wince. Superman and Lantern both exchanged glances,

" Maybe you guys should get some rest?"

" Maybe…" Flash got up first and walked quickly to the exit. Wally took one last, despairing look at his food before rising to follow his alternate.

" Wonder what's up with them."

" Maybe it's a side effect of the dimension change?"

" On both of them, at the same time?"

" Fine. I'll go call Batman."

**22222222222222222222222222**


	9. Choices Suck

**DON'T OWN JL.**

**OKAY GUYS I NEED SOME _HELP_…**

**I'M STUCK ON MY OTHER STORY KID FLASH BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KINDA POWERS COLBAT BLUE HAS…**

**IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME OR GIVE ME A SITE NAME…I'D APPRECIATE IT.**

" Make it stop!" Flash muttered through clenched teeth. He was gripping his head in an effort to block out the pain searing through him. Next to him, Wally was in a similar state. Wally was inching his way to the alarm button, hoping to reach it before he passed out. His hands were close to the button when he saw Flash collapse. He felt his own knees buckling, sending him to the ground. With the last amount of strength he had, Wally hit the button, and then he hit the ground.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

The alarms went off with a roar. Red lights filled the Station, followed by the blaring alarm. Superman and Diana, who had been walking out of the communications room, ran down the hallway where the alarm had been triggered. Only stopping to blink, Diana rushed forward with Superman close behind. Diana moved in front of Clark to prevent him from picking up Flash,

" Sorry. He's still nervous around you." Clark did not respond, instead he went for Wally as Diana flew off with Flash.

Wally groaned and his green eyes fluttered open,

" Supes?" Gently he eased Wally into his arms,

" Take it easy. We'll find out what's going on."

"okay." Wally's head fell back with a groan.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Batman brought up the security tape as Wally was placed in a bed next to Flash.

" Look here."

_Wally was jogging to catch up with Flash, who was gripping his head tightly. _

_" You okay?" Flash shook his head,_

_" It's getting worse." With a yell, he dropped to his knees as Wally brought a hand to his head. He began walking to the alarm button,_

_" I'll get help. Hang on…"_

_" Make it stop!" Wally continued to move forward as Flash collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly Wally fell forward, his hand barely catching the button as he went down._

Batman stopped the tape,

" That's where you and Diana show up." J'onn stood up from Wally and shook his head.

" I was afraid of this." The others turned to face the Martian.

" What?"

" They are experiencing what we on Mars used to call Ruksha. It is the inability of two identical brain wave patterns to exists in the same matter of space."

" But we've dealt with clones—"

" Clones do not have a matching pattern. These patterns are identical down to the last detail. The bottom line is that two of the exact same entities cannot exist in the same world at the same time. If they continue to co-exist, they will both die."

" I don't understand why it's effect them both."

" Their brain waves are canceling each other out. Several scientists on Mars conducted an experiment not unlike our present situation. In both studies, the deaths were pro longed and painful."

" Why would your people conduct experiments like that anyway?"

" Sickness often sprung up among those with the same telepathic pattern. From the experiments we were able to devise a cure. Unfortunately, I was not involved in any of the processes." He paused thoughtfully, his face still unreadable.

" We'll have to wait for the rift to open again, which should be in a few days." Diana whirled around on Batman,

" Are you saying we should send the Lord's Flash back?" She asked in anger,

" If we don't sacrifice one, we will loose both." He walked out of the room, followed by a fuming Wonder Woman.

She waited until the door had slid shut before grabbing Bruce's shoulder,

" How can you do that? How can you be so cruel?" Only years of practice prevented his face from reveling his true feelings,

" If we don't send one of them away, they will both die."

" So we send him back for years of torment under the Lord's?" Batman's eyes seemed to flash,

" Yes. I would rather loose him then loose our Flash."

" But we promised—"

" You would keep a promise even if it meant both of their lives? Who's being cruel now?"

Diana gave him a hard push. His words hurt, because deep down she knew he was right. She felt tears forming in her deep blue eyes and she turned away from the Dark Knight. Bruce contemplated on walking away, but when he saw how deeply he had hurt her, he stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to cry into him,

" I know. I wish there was another way." She nodded into his chest,

" How do we tell them?"

" Hopefully, when we explain the situation, they will make their own choice."

" And the rift?"

" We have a few days."

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

Wally hissed as he forced his eyes open. Flash was still unconscious and the others had not noticed his awakening.

They were circled together, talking quietly, with Wally only able to hear snippets of their conversation,

" That's what Batman said."

" So we have to send him back? How can we?"

" If we don't they'll both die."

" And we know that he does die in their future."

" Yes. But that might not happen, we already changed their history by letting him stay this long."

" But have we changed it enough?" Hawkgirl glanced over and Wally laid back down.

' This cannot be happening.' He knew what Flash would be returning to and chances were, he would rather die. Flash groaned and opened an eye, his gaze falling on Wally,

" You okay?"

" Yeah. You?" Flash brought a hand up to his head,

" I've had worse…what do you think they're talking about?" Wally turned away to watch his teammates. They were huddled together, speaking very softly and gazing solemnly at each other.

" I'm not sure. But I doubt it's good."


	10. Logic and Heart

**DON'T OWN JL.**

Wally could no longer pretend he was asleep. Flash was asleep and the two other Leaguers in the room, Batman and J'onn, were not talking at all. With a muffled groan, Wally sat up and rubbed his head.

"Anybody got any aspirin?" He asked in a tight voice. J'onn walked away for a moment and came back with two small pills in his hand. Wally took them and swallowed the medicine dry, before J'onn could offer him any water.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and raised his hands over his head, stretching his arms.

He paused momentarily, despite his best efforts over the years; Wally had actually managed to pick up tips from the Dark Knight on how to get information.

" What happened?" He asked.

" You collapsed in the hall." Wally nodded slowly; he knew this, now it was time to see how much his teammates would tell him. He glanced behind him,

" What happened to him?"

" Same as you." Batman's deadpan response came quickly, without the hint of annoyance it often held. Wally's lips formed an

'O' shape and he placed a hand on his head again. He hopped off the bed and wobbled for a moment, missing the looks of concern passed between his teammates.

" Wally, we need to talk." Wally's foot missed a beat and he nearly tumbled onto the floor,

" 'Bout what?" He asked.

" About what happened to you two."

Wally's face split into a grin and he laughed,

" Hunger does that to people with fast metabolisms. I haven't eaten in like…three days. And this guy," He pointed over to his double and held in a wince, " Looks like he hasn't eaten in a few weeks."

Batman glared and Wally sighed. He walked back over and sat back onto the bed, his legs swinging off the side.

" You two are going to have to make a difficult decision."

" You mean like pepperoni or olives?" His laugh died out quickly.

" I am going to be straightforward with you." He ignored Wally's snort of disbelief and continued, " To put it simply, you and the Lord's version of yourself cannot co-exist in the same dimension. If both of you continue to stay here…you will both die."

Wally's eyes went wide and he looked around the room, desperate not to meet Batman's gaze.

" So…we're going to die?"

" Not if we can send Flash back to his own reality."

" But that would mean—"

"You will live." Wally shook his head absently, ignoring Batman's logic as it flashed through him,

" I can't…I can't send him back there. I won't." Batman sighed inwardly.

" You have a day to decide. You can talk it over with him."

" What? You're not gonna tell me that I have to or else?"

" No." He stood up and walked out of the room.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Flash woke up ten minutes after Batman had left. He did not groan or ask for any aspirin. He gazed around and sighed in relief at the sight of a snacking Wally.

"Hey, you want some chips. They're good…or we got some other stuff…" He glanced around and tossed Flash a bag of Oreos, "Don't let J'onn know." He joked and Flash grinned.

"Thanks."

That sat in silence, munching at their snacks, swapping ideas for combinations and laughing at the faces Wally was making with the licorice. Flash grew quiet after a while and set aside his snacks,

"Did…did you hear the others earlier?" He asked quietly, fumbling with a cracker box.

"'Bout what? Oh, yeah…they are going to order pizza. Don't worry."

"Not that! Be serious Wally!" Wally's face fell but he regained his composure,

"What you don't like pizza?"

"God! Wally! I would think that after Dad—" He looked as if he had spoken taboo, neither Flash ever mentioned his past, especially their father,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Shut up and eat your cookies." Wally looked away and Flash felt his pain,

"Dad was the same to you then, huh?"

"I said shut up."

"Wally."

"…………Yeah. He was."

"I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." He looked over at him, "And yeah. I did hear the others earlier."

"Then you know………………………I'm going back."

"WHAT?" Flash flinched at his tone and sat up.

"If I stay…we'll both die."

Wally had to hold in his, "SO?" response. Flash felt the awkward pause and pushed off the bed,

"I'm going to find John." Wally wanted to follow him and yell. Yell at him for making such a stupid decision, yell at Batman for not talking about it in another room and to yell at himself, for being the only one who obviously did not get it.

He pulled up his knees and rested his head on them, not turning to see who was walking toward him,

"Flash?" It was Diana, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Diana sat next to him and placed a hand on his arm,

"Wally, look at me." Wally raised his head and stared at her blankly, "Well that's better."

"Funny. You should do stand up."

"It hurts…doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Having to let him go." Wally snorted,

"Pff…let him! If he wants to go, fine! Not like it matters…" His tone was harsh but his eyes were soft and Diana could see the pain he was in,

"It does matter."

"Princess…I told him to stay but everyone else kept saying that he had to go." Diana smiled at him and pulled him into a sisterly hug,

"Wally, you think with your heart, do you know that? Sometimes that's what gets you into trouble, but it is a good thing."

"Aww, c'mon Diana." The Amazonian Princess smiled again,

"It's true. Remember the time John was on trial? Even though he said he was guilty you defended him…and you also put your life on the line to prove his innocence."

"Yeah, and it took me a week to get that gas smell outta my suit."

"And with that mess with Grodd and his group. I only came back because you called me. And Batman only went to help because it was you who needed it."

"Bats would have gone to help anyone." Diana laughed,

"He's very passive aggressive. He would have taken longer to respond to someone else."

"And you know that how?"

"He told me." Diana moved back to see the youngest Leaguer better, "I know it sounds harsh, but the only reason that they are talking like this is because we don't want to loose _you_."

"But what about him? We all know what he's going back to."

"Fate has a way of hurting those who do not deserve to punish those that do."

"He'll die Diana."

"I don't want to say and you'll live, but that's it. We have bonded with you, not him. He knows this and he is willingly to go back home. We never know, maybe you being there changed something." She stood up, and walked out of the room.

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

Wally sat on the bed, hundreds of things running through his mind. Logic and heart were clashing in a battle royal and it was making his head hurt.

He didn't want Flash to go back to his world, but he didn't want to die

He wanted to protect Flash, but he didn't want to go in his place.

He pounded the near by table in anger, every choice seemed like a selfish one.

'Well, now I know what the phrase 'Between a rock and a hard place' means.' He fell back into the pillows and sighed,

Flash had made his choice and he was going to support him anyway he could…hopefully things would turn out all right.

'I mean what else could happen?'

**222222222222222222222222222222**

AUTHOR'S EVIL LAUGH, MUWHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…WHAT ELSE INDEED??


	11. Not good at all

**SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE. DON'T OWN JL.**

Flash stood in a small white circle Batman had drawn for him, shaking uncontrollably and turning back to glance at the League's Wally West every few moments. Lantern's hand was on Wally's shoulders as if trying to prevent him from escaping and rushing to the circle. Diana had given him a small kiss on the cheek and a hug, which almost made his heart jump. He loved the Amazon of this world; hell he loved everyone in this world. But he knew it was not his world to love.

Wally had told him that if he went back there was a good chance he would die. He knew this even before Wally had mentioned it. Superman had gotten more violent then normal and was taking unnecessary risks. He was going home only to die. The thought chilled his blood with its cold reality. He was going to die. There was nothing that could be done to help him and if he stayed, he ran the chance of killing the version of himself he wanted to be.

He could never admit fully to himself that he had thought of killing Wally and taking his place. He knew on several levels that it would never work; the Martian would figure it out in an instant to say the least. Deep down he felt that everyone had their place in life and this was his, to be Superman's punching bag until he killed him or until he was killed. It was an endless cycle. He couldn't win, so why fight? He knew he had never had Wally's strength and he never would. Something had happened to his counterpart to make him stronger then himself. He figured it had something to do with Superman being the way he was.

"Hey." His back tensed and he turned to see Wally, who had finally gotten away from John.

"You need to step away. The portal will open soon." He told him in a deadpan sort of voice. A prowling Batman was scaring off a small crowd, who was watching with interested looks and small flashes of pity.

"I…I just wanted to tell you—"

"I know." He gave him a small smile, "Believe it or not…this was the happiest few days of my life."

Wally's eyes narrowed and he held a hand to his head,

"The pain…it isn't so bad…"

"But the death will be."

Wally's face froze and Flash sighed at him. He was still naïve, still young compared to many others he knew. Flash was surprised that he still maintained his happiness even when so much was going on around him.

Wally locked eyes with him, the green tint not as bright as they were a few days ago and his voice hallow,

"Keep on running." A small smile played on his lips as he clasped Flash lightly on the back.

The wind began picking up, growing stronger and more violent,

"Flash!" Batman yelled over the howling. Flash looked over and smiled at Wally,

"See ya." A deep green glow covered the Leaguer as he was yanked back by his teammates. Civilians no longer needed the angry snarling of Batman to keep them at bay, they ran from the area with terrified yells and frightened screams.

The sky turned white and a small rip began to pull it apart. It grew wide and Flash covered his eyes.

The rift opened wider and wider and Superman pointed upwards,

"It's getting too big!" Was all his friends heard as their worlds went from white to black.

**2222222222222222222**

Superman was the first to rise after the explosion. He looked over and did a mental head count. Everyone was scattered around him, along with the Lord's Flash. He stood up on his feet and gasped. The street was gone everything was gone.

They were standing in a white piece of space. Superman's hearing picked up a faint sound of laughter, quickly he whirled around, his cape following.

"Hello Superman."

Standing ready in front of him was the Justice Lords, led by a very angry looking Superman.

One by one the Leaguers rose and each gave their own motion of surprise. Superman locked eyes with his good half and let them turn red,

"This ends now." With those words, his lasers fire, straight at the heart of Flash.


	12. It starts No reallyit does

**DON'T OWN JL. NEVER HAVE….**

Flash gasped as the beams headed for him, yet he could not bring himself to move. He stood there, in a way accepting his fate with a quiet smile. His smile however reversed as his brain hit its self into gear. He yelled in fear and recoiled. Wally, however, did not. He had rushed forward, barely able to stay ahead of the beam. It traveled faster and faster, heading straight for the heart of the young man, who could not find his own will to move.

Wally slammed into him just as the beam reached. Both speedsters cried out in pain as they were sent flying back with a force and skidded to a smoking stop twenty feet away.

For an instant, no one moved. Each super hero held their breath and raised their eyes up in silent prayer, some for the life of a friend and others for the painless death of one.

Superman smiled as he saw Flash's body twitch in pain,

"Too bad. I normally kill on the first try." Clark turned to stare at Superman,

"You heartless…son of a—"

"Bet you couldn't do that…" Clark hurled himself at Superman with a yell, punching him in the jaw and glaring at the Lords.

"Stay out of this." The Lords seemed taken aback by the anger in his voice. Wonder Woman glared,

"We will defend ourselves!" Diana looked over at her,

"As will we."

**22222222222222222222222222**

All Wally knew was that the pain was gone. He was in a state of total calm and relaxation. Then why did he want to cry?

Why was he so afraid?

The white room of Limbo no longer surrounded him. In fact, nothing did. The Lord's Flash seemed to be in a state of disillusion as well. His face was slack and his breathing shallow. Wally tried to crawl over to him but found that he couldn't move.

It was then he began to panic

**2222222222222222222222222**

The two Batman's were the only ones not visibly sizing up their counter parts. They were each relaxed but at the same time, the other could tell he was going for a Bat-a-rang.

J'onn. The Leaguer thought out while glancing at Superman.

Yes? The Martian did not even move, he simply glowered at himself as it became a staring contest of huge proportions.

We'll try to keep in contact via mind transmissions. J'onn widened the thoughts so the other Leaguer's could hear, We strike hard and fast if we see they're going to try something. While they fight it out. We'll get Flash and Wally 

The others mentally nodded just as the Leaguer know as Superman was sent sailing into a wall.

**2222222222222222222222**

**WOOO HOO I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER I JUST HAD TO UPDATE!**


	13. Clark's final thoughts

**DON'T OWN NOTHING**

**BACK TO POINT: THE LEAGUE I'LL REFER TO IN THEIR CIVILIAN NAMES (I.e: John, Diana, Bruce, Wally, Clark…so on) **

**THE LORD'S WILL BE IN THEIR SUPERHERO MODES: (I.e: Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Superman…)**

**I KNEW U GUYS PROBABLY FIGURED THIS OUT…LLLLOOOONG AGO BUT JIC **

**2222222222**

Flash knew he was dead long before he had entered the room…and now, because of him, Wally would be soon. When he saw the beams sailing at him, he was actually surprised. He knew what Superman was capable of and the fact that he had gone through with killing him was mind boggling. But he wasn't dead, not yet at least. The wounds were deep and were oozing an odd sort of pus and it hurt. It was a numbing sort of pain but it also felt as if flames were shooting all through him. He looked over at Wally and saw that the alternate was alive and conscious, attempting to move. He had been struck somewhere in his back…

"Wally…" Wally had his eyes narrowed in pain or in his attempts to move,

"I'm alright…" He called out in a hoarse whisper, " What about you?"

Flash could feel the life draining from him, he was losing the battle, yet still he answered,

"I'm good too." They were in a small corner of the room, far from the others who were watching Clark pull himself out of a wall that seemingly had no damage.

"I guess we wait for help, huh?"

He was only answered with silence.

**2222222**

Wonder Woman was the first to snap. She flung herself at Diana with a yell. Diana ducked down and threw up her shoulder just as she passed over, slamming her jaw and sending her sprawling on her back. The others, goaded on by Wonder Woman's bold action, charged as well, except for the Batmans and J'onns. They stood apart, glaring at each other, yet not fighting.

**22222222**

Clark wanted to kill. It was as simple as that. His eyes glowed with the eager laser beams. He wanted to tear Superman's flesh, to bash his head in and leave him alive just long enough to hear him beg for mercy. What the hell was wrong with him? He was looking not only into his face…but into he could become. Superman's face was twisted and his eyes were wide and glazed over with a mad man's anxiety.

Was he really willing to turn into that?

His eyes traveled over to Flash and Wally and it dawned on him,

Yes.

Yes.

Yes. No matter what it did to do it. Superman would die by his hands. He was everything Clark could never be…he could cross that line and still…still…wear that cape. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just solve many of the problems that way? He saw Shayera being slammed with her own mace, Diana being forced onto her back with her own strength, John and his ring…and for an instant he knew why.

'We're not meant to be the lords of anyone's life. They were just like us, the few gifted ones and it was their responsibility to help anyone and everyone. They weren't there to play Judge or Jury….and they were _never _to play God. But they did….and this was there fate for it.

It was the Lord's fate…he would not let it be the League's.

With a small sigh, he rose and hovered. Without any other warning, he fired back at Superman.

**2222222222**

**YES ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, I'M EVIL…INCREDIBLY EVIL MUHAHAHAHAHAH…….ANYWHO…….YEAH…..I'LL UPDATE SOON PROMISE…..HEHEH….YEA…..**

**-RUNS- **


End file.
